


The heavy weight of a snowflake between the heart and mind

by JustGotThemSharpened



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Implied Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta, Light Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, Young Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGotThemSharpened/pseuds/JustGotThemSharpened
Summary: Set during the Blackwatch era. Genji reflects upon the past on a starry night at the Shambali temple.





	The heavy weight of a snowflake between the heart and mind

The starry sky was shining above him, the moon seemed almost eerily big in this different sky.

It was that time of the day where it wasn't quite morning yet, but the sky was too light to be night.

Dawn. The word was almost foreign on his tongue, like it was too pure to be pronounced by him.

His whole visage was uncovered, there was no fear of someone seeing his scarred face at that time of the morning.

He pulled more of the flimsy blanket on his shoulders, leaning his head against a pillar and closing his eyes, bathing in the Moon's pale light. He sighed heavily.

“Are you alright, my student?” a familiar, metallic voice asked. Zenyatta, his master. He floated near him, leaving some distance between their bodies, mindful of Genji's personal space. His hands were clasped in front of him. Admiring the landscape in the ninja’s company.

“I am hurting, master.” Genji said, pain clear in his voice. If he had the force to cry in him, he would have probably been by now.

A yellow glow placed itself close to Genji's shoulder and the Shimada laughed quietly, sadly.

“I wish it were that simple.” He said, turning his face to look at the stars again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey there. This was a last minute idea? Like, when you get inspiration for something and you absolutely have to write it no matter how short?  
> Well, it's quite late here. If you notice any mistakes, let me know!


End file.
